The art includes several examples of apparatuses, systems, kits, and methods useful for connecting bones or portions of bones to each other through the use of interconnected vertebral plates. Several designs, for example, include previously-implanted plates that span the bones or portions of bones to be connected, anchors that secure the previously-implanted plates to the bones or portions of bones, and a revision plate connected to the previously-implanted plate and the bones or portions of bones. In one example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,858,556, the revision plate is connected to a previously-implanted plate via horizontal movement of the revision plate relative to the previously-implanted plate.
Despite this and other examples, a need exists for improved vertebral plate revision apparatuses, kits, and methods and osteosynthesis systems.